


Fire and Fire

by Nickidemus



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Veronica are reunited. Having waited so long, they refuse to wait a moment more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Fire

A quiet moment. Balthazar was hard-pressed to remember many they’d shared. From the beginning their world had been a tumultuous one, full of battles and training and prophecy and little rest. Now with the war (such a long and tiring one) over, he could finally, really look at her.

“I have much to learn here,” Veronica told him, her full lips curving into a beautiful smile. “So much lost time.”

“Now there is nothing but time,” Balthazar assured her. He looked about the room, the only he could think of to return to, where he’d trained Dave. “I know this is… hardly the romantic villa I could’ve provided for a place for us to…” His brow furrowed, as if he were questioning what he, himself, might say next. “Have a reunion.”

Veronica smirked, a light in her eyes that seemed to note she doubted he meant merely a reunion. “Any place with you is exactly where I know I should be.” She softened. “You waited so long. Doing the good work, hard work, that should’ve never been asked of you.”

“Waiting for you,” he said, and his eyes met hers as he twined their fingers together. “More than anyone, this was for you.”

Veronica sighed, giving him a rueful look. “All these years you haven’t lived at all. Not really. You should’ve been… happy. Not pining after me.”

“And that is exactly why I would put even an ounce of energy into pining for you,” he smiled. “Because you… say things like that.”

His hand slid smoothly between her milky neck and her dark fall of hair, pulling her toward him but never forcefully into his kiss. Even for a woman of her time, when so many had been demure and timid, Veronica never was. And now, after the time and the pain and all they’d endured, she couldn’t even dream of restraining herself. She pushed herself deeper into his embrace, her mouth dancing with his, her hands gripping his hair and clothes with silent desperation.

Their desire was so deep, so innate, that it spread itself throughout their magic without even their knowing. Strange signs began to impose themselves about the room. There was a series of flowers made of light blooming up the wall on a phosphorescent vine, this of Veronica’s making. Blue flames zipped across the floor as Balthazar laid her back and began to remove her dress. She had a fine body, generously curved, and her breasts were an incredible feast for the eyes. He kissed them with both passion and reverence, a spark issuing from his hands as he ran them up her back. She gasped at the feel of it, delighted.

He dined on every inch of her. Her breasts, her slender arms, the flat plane of her stomach, between her legs, and here he lingered longest. She tasted of sweet water, and beneath that of a smoky, dusky flavor.

The room was glowing so that they could no longer ignore it, Veronica panting and whimpering softly as she looked about. “Look what our love has wrought,” she gasped to him in her sweetly accented voice, then felt him climb up the length of her body, watching him shed his clothes as he went.

“So much more even than this,” he said, then slid home.

They rose and fell to meet each other, each thrust more breathless and slick than the last. Their fever pitch was met with a ring of fire that circled them as if they were making a ritual sacrifice of one another. They arched and tensed together, the room an inferno, and then collapsed in that same way. The room immediately cooled and darkened, so drastically that it made them feel blind for that instant. Tendrils of smoke curled around them, Veronica offering a sultry smile.

“I have heard such sayings about fire and water creating steam,” she chuckled darkly. “But fire and fire? Appears to be quite hotter.”

Balthazar rubbed his face against her shoulder, nodding. “You’ll do fine in this time, love,” he laughed. “Just fine.”


End file.
